


Mind Traffic

by MaxIsOnline



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Dead Parents, Deceit has PTSD, Divorced parents, Ftm Virgil, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Instruments, Logan has OCD, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Patton and Roman have ADHD, Patton is Bipolar, Platonic Moxiety, Remy Logan and Roman are all related, Remy has stress induced narcolepsy, Roman and Logan are twins, Roman is a narcissist, Virgil and Deceit have PTSD, Virgil and deceit are brothers, Virgil has PTSD, Virgil has a lot of problems, Virgil is selectively mute, character gets outed, if i forgot anything yell at me in the comments, patton wears skirts cuz i say so, there's gonna be a lot more tags and i'll add on as the story goes, this is a high school au so there will be swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline
Summary: Sanders Sides High School AU in which Logan has OCD, Virgil is trans and has many mental problems, Patton is Bipolar, Roman is a narcissist, Deceit is a pathological liar, and Remy has stress induced narcolepsy.Logan Miller lives on the top, he lives off of good grades, feedback, respect and routine. Virgil is the new kid with a lot of secrets, someone who throws off Logan's knowledge of everyone. Virgil keeps his secrets close by and unknown to everyone but his older brother. Logan is determined to crack Virgil's mystery code through whatever means necessary, and that may just lead the changes and chances he never expected.





	1. Chapter 1: Beginnings In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: summary and plot set up, minor character development. Logan gives the new kid a tour around school and we meet our main characters.
> 
> TW: OCD, Selective Mutism, Panic attack,

_ Left, right, left right, left right, right? No. Go back and do it again. One more time. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, good, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8… _

Logan walked the halls, thoughts already swarming as he made his way toward the office. He knew perfectly well what he was off to do. It was simply his job as class president. It was nothing out of the ordinary, helping a new student around… so why was he so tightly strung today in particular? He was always tightly strung and uptight—it was just his personality. It was simply who he was. Today must just be another one of  _ those _ days. The days where his symptoms were just heightened for no reason. He was normally pretty good at controlling his obsessions and compulsions and keeping himself in check. Today was just a bad day. Nothing more. 

Logan reached the office, opened the door slowly, to avoid mistakes—have to put on a good front for the new student. Logan walked up to the front desk cautiously, noticing his brother Remy looking very offended while arguing with some punk kid with yellow streaks in his hair, while Remy’s  dog, Latte, looked on in confusion. Next to the boy with yellow hair sat a smaller boy with purple hair and a black and purple hoodie with white stitches lining the purple and black plaid patches. He was holding a backpack in his lap and staring at the ground through his bangs. Logan gave them a quick stern look and turned away. Most likely some delinquents in trouble. No need to give the attention they so desperately crave.

Logan turned to Karen, or Mrs. Stantford. Keeping his expression calm, he opened his mouth and said the words he had been rehearsing for about two minutes now. 

“Hello, Mrs. Stantford. Might I inquire the whereabouts of the new student to whom I am to give a tour?”

Mrs. Stantford looked up in surprise at Logan, “Oh, Logan you’re always so formal, there’s really no need to be. The new… kid… is right over there?” She pointed over her computer at the boy in purple, who looked up briefly at Logan only to drop his head again hastily and continue staring at the ground. In the background, Remy continued to argue with the boy in yellow. It was then Logan noticed how similarly they looked and dressed.  _ They must be brothers but surely there must be some mistake. Surely this isn’t who I’m giving a tour to,  _ he thought to himself as he turned back around and gave Mrs. Stantford a quick nod indicating he understood her instructions. 

_ 1 2 3 4 5 6….. Don’t mess up….. You have to show him that you’re in charge here……….. _

Logan slowly approached the boy in purple and spoke softly but sternly so as not to alarm him but also to make clear that he was not Patton, aka a giant warm fuzzy ball of sunshine.

“Salutations. My name is Logan. I am the Sophomore Class President as well as the President of Chess Club along with many other activities at school. I will be taking you on a tour. If you have any questions about this school, I recommend you inquire with me or the Sophomore Class Vice President, Patton. Now that my spiel is over, may we get started on our tour? I do try to minimize the time I am absent from class.”

Logan looked down at a head full of hair as the boy didn’t look up at him. He simply kept looking at the ground and shrugged. Logan then realized he had forgotten something rather important.

“Oh, um, I don’t believe I caught your name……” He tried to laugh it off awkwardly, but the boy did not answer. He simply looked away. 

“It’s Virgil, Virgil Addams. He’s my brother. I’m Cameron Addams. Nice to meet you, nerd.” The boy in yellow called over at Logan. He waved slightly at him while Remy stood next to him looking as though he were about to, as he would say, “bitch-slap” him. 

“How dare you call my brother a ‘nerd,’” Remy yelled in defense, hesitating for a second before opening his mouth to speak again. “Well, I mean, you’re also not really wrong there,” Remy shrugged. “Sorry Lo, it’s kinda true.”

Logan simply shook his head and turned back to the boy— _ Virgil _ , his name was—and held out his hand for Virgil to grab and shake it. Logan was confused when Virgil did not do that and only hugged his backpack tighter. 

“Oh! You should probably know that Virge here doesn’t talk much, but I usually figure that’s his business. He’ll talk if he wants to,” Cameron spoke again, shrugging. “He… he’s a special kid... so just keep an eye on him and tell me immediately if something bad happens because I am well-aware that Virge here won’t tell me himself.” Cameron got up and turned to Remy. “Alright, here, sweet cheeks, how about you take me on my senior tour?” He winked as Remy huffed and stomped out of the room with Latte at his side. Cameron followed after, leaving Logan essentially alone with Virgil.

“So………..” Logan was not prepared for this. “Would you like to start the tour now?” He fidgeted with his tie and waited for Virgil’s response, which was a barely-seen shrug and nod. He straightened his tie. “Alright, then. Let me begin by showing you around the front office.”

 

\---------------   


 

The rest of the tour went well, for what Virgil lacked in speech, he made up for in listening. Logan, however, did not miss Virgil’s slight discomfort when  touring the locker rooms and pointing out various restrooms around campus. He also did not miss Virgil’s relief at the sight of a gender-neutral restroom. Logan found this behavior slightly odd but did not question it further. Their tour was finished just in time as Logan stopped in front of the AP Euro classroom and turned to face Virgil. “I’m afraid our tour is over now and I have to go to my next class. If you have any further questions, please do not be afraid to walk up to me in the halls and ask.” Logan turned and began to walk to AP Euro when the sound of small shuffling feet followed him, it didn’t take Logan long to realize who those feet belonged to. 

Logan turned around to look at the strange boy in the hoodie. “I do advise that you head to your next class, the bell’s about to ring soon…..” Logan’s voice trailed off as a slightly crumpled sheet of paper was shoved toward him. It just occurred to Logan: he hadn’t even asked to see Virgil’s schedule. He looked down at the paper, surprised that he and Virgil seemed to have a lot of the same classes. He looked back up at Virgil, who was looking at the ground and scuffing his foot on the floor. Well, at least this turn of events was good for one thing. Logan cleared his throat and continued speaking. “Virgil, it seems we have quite a few classes together and since you are new here, I will be your tour guide for the day.” Logan turned to the door of the AP Euro classroom and grabbed the handle and began to turn it.

_ No….that’s wrong….do it again… _

  
Logan’s hand shakily let go of the handle after he jerked it around a bit. He shook himself, aware Virgil was still watching him, most likely with confusion.  _ He can see you doing this, way to make a great first impression Logan, he must really respect you. Look at him, he won’t even talk to you, he never thanked you for the tour. He has no respect for you and opening the door multiple times like an idiot won’t help anything. _ Logan reached for the handle and swiftly opened the door to an almost empty classroom. The teacher who taught AP Euro was known to host a study hall first period  where Logan could leave Virgil for a bit while he ran to pick up his stuff from his locker. Logan made quick work of introducing Virgil to the teacher and explaining his situation. He left Virgil to talk to the teacher, or rather, for the teacher to talk at Virgil while he walked out of the classroom quickly. Logan walked swiftly down the hall, hearing the bell for the dismissal of first period ring loud and clear. In the blink of an eye, the halls were covered with students rushing to get to their second period class. Logan arrived at his locker in no time at all, a bit surprised, however, to see two bright, happy faces standing next to it. 

Of course, Roman and Patton knew about the new student and would be eager to hear. The pair were well-known social butterflies and would obviously want to befriend the new kid, no matter how shy or reserved he was. After all, Patton had still remained friends with both the twins, even when Roman moved away. Logan played a quick game of logistics in his head, analyzing his friend and brother’s personalities. Patton would have the most luck befriending Virgil. Patton was kind, caring, and understanding, while Roman was more abrupt and loud. Logan was brought down from his mind games by Patton inquiring about his new friend-to-be. 

“So?!? What’s he like? The new kid, I mean” Patton piped up. “What’s he into? I wish I could have given the tour myself. I know how you hate doing the tours. If only I didn’t have that darn English test.” Patton jokingly shook his fist and laughed. Logan, being the observant young man he was, most certainly did not miss the longing, sweet smile Roman glanced at Patton as Patton’s face lit up talking about his English test while fiddling with the hem of his skirt. Oh, when would those two just get it on already?? It was starting to become rather painful for Logan to watch this day in and day out while the pair pined for each other.  _ They had better get together for the sake of mine and everyone else in the school’s sanity,  _ Logan thought to himself. 

Logan then took a moment to check his watch, realizing the bell for second period would be ringing any minute now. Logan cleared his throat. “I hate to interrupt, Patton, but we best be on our way to AP European History. You do know how Mrs. Heddleston hates for her students to be late.” Patton nodded in agreement. “Besides, the sooner we get to the class, the sooner you can meet the new student. He’s in our class after all.” 

Patton’s face lit up at hearing this, “Really??? Oh my gosh! I can’t wait c’mon! Lo, let’s go!!! See you later, Ro!! C’mon, I wanna meet him!” Patton grabbed Logan’s hand and raced down the hallway, giving Roman a small wave as he ran off. Logan looked behind himself to see Roman watch them go with a dreamy look in his eyes.  _ Oh, for Pete’s sake, I think I actually might puke. Roman better make a move soon or I think my veins will quite literally burst.  _ Logan made a silent note to lecture his lovesick brother when they arrived at home after the school day. It wouldn’t be the first time he was forced to lecture Roman about reminding him to get over his ten-times-too-big ego. 

When Logan was brought back to the present, he realized he and Patton at the doorway of the AP Euro classroom. Logan watched Patton as he took a breath, opened the door, and walked inside, immediately scanning the room for an unfamiliar face. It didn’t take  long for Patton to spot Virgil in the corner with his headphones on, staring off into space, twirling a pencil. Patton walked calmly over to Virgil as Logan followed suit, matching Patton’s walking pace. Patton knelt down gently in front of Virgil and lightly tapped his shoulder. Virgil flinched a bit and slowly pulled off his headphones to look at a beaming Patton. 

“Hey kiddo, I’m Patton, I’m the Sophomore Class Vice President. And you’ve already met Logan, seeing as he took my job of giving you the tour, I’m sorry I had a test I couldn’t get out of.” Patton shrugged and laughed a bit while Virgil looked at him in confusion. “Anyways, can I see your schedule? I wanna see if we have any classes together!” Patton looked  down as Virgil nudged the crumpled piece of paper towards him. Patton looked down at the paper as his eyes lit up. “Hey! We have a lot of classes together! Oh, this’ll be a fun year!” Patton jumped up in excitement, turned to Logan, and lowered his voice as Virgil put his headphones back on. 

Patton looked at Logan in slight confusion, “Man, he’s really quiet, huh? He’s a little too quiet for it to be just first-day jitters……..Logan, what—”

Logan held up his hand and cut him off. “I find it odd. It’s irrational, Patton, to deny the benefits of speaking and the gift of speech when you’re perfectly capable of it. It’s...it’s...just rather irritating, is all...” Logan said blankly as he and Patton took their new seats next to Virgil. This was the teacher’s idea that they be seated nearby since Patton and Logan were very highly regarded and known for being very studious. With them seated near Virgil, Virgil would be able to easily ask for help.

As the class went on however, Logan noticed that Virgil didn’t seem to need help. He grasped the concepts perfectly fine, as if he’d studied all this before. Patton had offered to help Virgil multiple times but Virgil simply denied him, still not speaking. Virgil caught on quickly and Logan decided against pressing him on the matter, knowing it was less than likely he’d get an explanation. 

\-------------------

AP Euro was over almost as soon as it had started and Logan bit his tongue, counting his steps down the hallway as he prepared himself for his least favorite class, the one he dreaded the most: yoga. 

It had been his therapist’s idea as way to relieve some of his stress (which Logan had denied existed) and his mother, who was only half listening to the therapist, seemed to agree. It was a stupid decision, really, as their plan had backfired drastically. Logan found the class silly, and has great distaste  for the way it made him ten times more self-conscious as he struggled to hold the poses perfectly.

That reminded Logan that, due to carpooling issues, he would have to accompany Roman to his therapy appointment. Oh, the pains of having a twin. Roman and Remy had only moved back in two years ago, yet they had made such a big impact, it took Logan a while to adjust to all the sudden changes. However, sometimes it was nice to have the extra people around. Roman and Remy were a huge help with chores despite bringing new chores along with them. It was a new experience and Logan was adjusting to having his brother in his life again. 

Logan’s mind was brought back to reality when he heard the scuffling behind him stop as he reached the locker room. Logan was aware that Virgil was walking behind him to class—they were in the same class, after all. Logan could hear faintly shaky breathing coming from the dark figure. Logan was about to move closer when the young female P.E. teacher swooped in and walked over to Virgil, rubbing his back and calming him down. Logan was going to stay but thought it best to go inside the locker room and leave him be. 

Logan walked in and walked to his locker, his pace a little shaken,  _ but why?  _ He caught his pace correctly again as he walked to his locker. His hands were jittery and shaking as he did the combination and relocked it two, three, no, four times.  _ Four times was enough…..One more just for caution….Now another to make it even….there…. _ This was definitely worse than earlier. Thank god he wasn’t seeing his therapist today; she would have an absolute field day over this. Logan heard a slight sniffling as he peered around the lockers to see Virgil walk shakily over to his locker being escorted by the same female P.E. teacher from earlier. 

  
Virgil stood in front his locker for a bit before unlocking it grabbing his clothes and practically sprinting to the bathroom with them.  _ Well, his  _ _ brother was most certainly right when he stated Virgil was an odd child,  _ Logan thought to himself while slipping off his navy blue button-up shirt. It then occurred to him that he,Virgil, and a few other boys were the only ones occupying the locker room. Boys rarely signed up for yoga and the ones that were in the locker room as of current were only there to change for soccer tryouts. They wouldn’t be here everyday. Logan was puzzled as to why Virgil was so self-conscious about changing. 

Logan started listing reasons in his head but the list was immediately forgotten when a pair of arguing voices entered the locker room. Logan easily recognized the first voice as Remy’s but he couldn’t quite identify the second voice or the matter that was being debated. He peered around the lockers once again to see Remy arguing with…wasn’t that Virgil’s brother??? Still sensing the tension between the two, Logan retreated around the corner and slipped his PE shirt on while taking a breath. Something in his gut told him that this would be a strange school year for sure. 


	2. Chapter 2: First Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Logan's view of Virgil's first day at Haywood high. Logan learns some new unexpected things about the ever brooding storm cloud and keeps an eye on him throughout the day, even after an unplanned meeting outside of school revealing some new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long but the next one is longer. Heads up for this chapter, there will be mentions of: drugs being taken (prescription), therapy, selective mutism, more symptoms of OCD, a jealous roman, and i think that's it. (also the sides with instruments is my life source and you can quote me on that)

Logan opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He was laying on the ground on top of his mat in corpse pose, his thoughts circling over why this was a necessary part of the class. It was neither productive nor did it add any learning value. He hated listening to his thoughts, anyways. Logan turned his head to find that the girl on his left had fallen asleep. While Logan despised the activity they were doing, at least he was taking it seriously. Logan turned his head to look around the room, where he spotted Virgil, who had his hand over his stomach and feet crossed. Logan watched Virgil as he blew some of his bangs out of his face and moved his hand behind his head. 

Logan was glad that Virgil seemed to have calmed a bit and regained his composure.However, he was left to wonder what had caused Virgil to suddenly start panicking. Perhaps he had panic disorder, but that still wouldn’t justify him running to change in the bathroom. They were all boys in the locker room; there was nothing to be so nervous about. Logan went through a few more options ( _ Perhaps he is simply overly self conscious of his body, perhaps he has scars or discoloration, perhaps there is a perhaps he has a deformity, perhaps- _ ) before the yoga teacher’s voice brought him back to the front of his thoughts. He sat up and looked over at his shoes, slipping them on and tying and untying them  _ one…..two…...this is enough…...no…..it’s not evenly tight……...three…….now it’s not even…….four…...stop Logan stop they’re all watching you…. _ Logan stood noticing everyone else had left except Virgil. 

Logan looked up and saw Virgil standing in front of him, looking down at him worriedly. “May I help you?” Logan asked, standing up to meet Virgil’s gaze. Virgil simply looked up a Logan raising an eyebrow in reply. Logan looked back at him in confusion but the awkward looks were brought to an end when the bell rang signaling the end of class and both boys’ eyes  went wide before running off to the locker room.

Virgil once again ran to the bathroom to change, despite being one of two people in the locker room. Logan didn’t have time to question him right now and tried valiantly to resist all compulsions to avoid being late.  _ Once is enough…...once is enough…..once….just once… twice….If I only button it  _ _ once I’ll feel incompetent….twice it is….three?.....no I’ll be late.  _ He buttoned his shirt with haste and tied his tie while running off to Leadership. He walked in as the bell rang and sat quickly in his seat.

__

—————

__

Leadership flew by, being mainly uneventful: just more talk of the next spirit week. Logan rather disliked those meetings. He preferred the ones where they discussed actual important situations on campus and things that would actually make an impact, such as the cafeteria menu and allowing as many options as possible, keeping the campus safe, preventing the spread of illnesses or making internship opportunities more readily available. He tuned out most of the meeting, only jumping back in to approve ideas or stop arguments. It was more of approving ideas since Patton was normally the one to settle disputes, and he was rather adept at it. Patton regularly found a solution quickly that appeased both sides. Logan tuned back in one final time as the meeting ended, grabbed his backpack, and walked off to Jazz Band. Finally, a class he could truly show off his talents in.

He walked into a Jazz Band and took his seat at the piano. He prided himself on being one of the best piano players in the school. He took a quick glance around the room before sitting down and spotted Virgil in the corner with his backpack in his lap while he was hugging it.  _ You expected to see him here. It’s not a surprise. He probably doesn’t have an instrument yet. It would be wise to ask him what he plays so you could acquire one for him...only he won’t respond and you’ve already learned that. There are not many likely outcomes of him not being offended if you offer him another form of communication or acknowledgment his silence. _

Logan walked over to Virgil and stood in front of him as Virgil looked up at him, not getting up or saying anything. “Hello again. Since you’re new to Jazz Band, I’m assuming you don’t have an instrument. I can get you one, if you’d like.” Virgil nodded and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper out of his backpack and quickly scribbled a list down in slightly messy but still readable handwriting.

**_I can play: bass guitar, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano, violin, and ukulele._ **

Logan looked up at Virgil in slight shock, for he was quite surprised by Virgil’s musical ability. Virgil simply looked away at the ground again and hugged his backpack tighter to his chest as Logan handed the list back to Virgil. Logan cleared his throat and continued speaking. “I play violin, as well. If you’d like, I can give you the violin music for what we are playing as well as lend you my violin. Would that be adequate to set you up for your first class until we can get you a violin or until you can bring one in?” Logan raised an eyebrow questioning Virgil and watched as Virgil nodded slowly. Logan turned around to grab his violin when he saw Patton walking towards them with a very perky expression on his face. 

“Hi, guys! Virgil, I’m excited to have you in Jazz Band with me! What instruments do you play?” Patton smiled brightly while asking.Virgil looked up and passed Patton the paper with the list on it. “Oh, wow, there, kiddo, you’re really talented. I don’t play that many instruments, but, hey! Wait a second. We can all play violin! How cool is that?” Patton was practically bursting with excitement at this point. Logan took this as his cue to calm Patton down so he didn’t overwhelm the new student with his never-ending sunshine. 

“Patton, I’m afraid I’m not as excited as you because he already shared this information with me prior to your arrival. Since I am playing piano today, is it alright that you could share your music for the violin part with Virgil? I am lending him my violin for the time being, until he can acquire his own.” Logan straightened his tie and turned to Patton, keeping his expression still. 

Patton nodded enthusiastically and replied, “Of course! C’mon, Virgil, I’ll show to where the violin section is!” Patton stood there with a bright smile as Virgil slowly got up,put his backpack on his back, and walked off with Patton, following behind him in a shuffle. Logan observed this and walked to the piano. Hearing his thoughts racing, he decided to listen to them for a bit.  _ So he can play many instruments., He’s very musically adept. He must have a lot of talent. He could come up as competition later. He plays many  _ _ classical instruments….but also guitar. Perhaps I should inquire of his brother about this odd combination of instruments. I want to investigate him some, at least, for research purposes, so as to acquire his respect. It’s nothing big to worry about...simply some curious thoughts as to who exactly this new student is.  _

Logan reached the piano bench, set his hands on the keys, and played a couple scales to warm up with everyone else. While playing a G major scale, he stole a peek over to the strings section and spotted Patton setting up his music stand while Virgil had already warmed up and had begun to test the waters for one of the pieces they were playing. Logan took a slow, heavy breath as he stopped his jaw from dropping.  _ This is his first time looking at the music and suddenly he played it almost perfectly. Sure, he forgot to flat the B, but then again, it’s unlikely he’s seen this piece before. So, then, how is he able to play it like this isn’t his first time playing it? _ Logan’s thoughts trailed off as his attention was brought to the front of the classroom by the teacher starting the class.

__

\--------------

__

The rest of Logan’s school day passed without much deviation from what it was usually like. He continued his classes and the only really notable events that occurred were when Patton brought Virgil over to their lunch table and Roman got to meet Virgil for the first time ( Roman’s reaction to the new kid was simply to whisper to Patton asking why doesn’t Virgil talk and Patton shrugging as a reply), and noticing that Virgil seemed to excel at his work, clearly understood the material and did not need much catching up in his ASL class as well as his Calculus Class. After the whole day, Logan realized that clearly he had underestimated Virgil and that Virgil and his abilities definitely warranted some investigation and research. 

Logan chose to conduct this research discreetly and laid out his current information on a table as he waited in Roman’s therapist’s waiting room. There wasn’t much on the paper yet as he had nearly ripped the paper rewriting the title 16 times, because his handwriting was not neat enough or  in the lines. His hand played with the little fidget toy Patton had gotten him for his birthday last year while his mind ran over the day’s events and all his interactions with Virgil. His train of thought was interrupted, however, as two rather loud voices entered the room. The voices were laughing; one had a light, more quiet sound as the giggles sounded as those of a little girl. The other voice, however, had a deeper and more familiar sound as if Logan had heard it earlier. 

Logan looked up in surprise to see that he was not wrong about the first voice sounding vaguely familiar when he looked up to see the owner of the voice was Virgil’s older brother, with a giggling Virgil right behind. Logan couldn’t stop his face from morphing into a puzzled expression when Virgil noticed him across the room and immediately shut up. Cameron's was the only voice left laughing in the room, and his laugh soon faded as he noticed the shocked expression on Virgil’s face. 

Cameron leaned down to Virgil’s height and looked at Virgil in concern.“Uh, hey, Virge? You alright?” Cameron raised an eyebrow in concern as Virgil nodded quickly and stole a glance at Logan as Logan continued looking at him in confusion. Virgil’s little glance caught Cameron’s attention as Cameron glanced behind him to see Logan. “Okay, I gotcha… Hey, Virge? Why don’t you go grab the thing Riley asked us to grab, I think Emile’ll be finished up with his patient soon and he can give you the house key, and then I can drive ya home and we can stop for some smoothies or milkshakes or something on the way home. Does that sound good?” 

Virgil nodded again in reply to Cameron and ran off down the hall, Cameron turned to Logan and started walking towards Logan. Logan kept his expression blank and hid his fear as Cameron walked toward him. This was the first Logan had gotten a clear look at Cameron and he noticed Cameron’s more intimidating figure. Logan had hidden his list while Cameron was talking to Virgil so, to, Cameron it looked like Logan was doing science homework. “I apologize for any disturbance I caused. That aside, may I help you?” Logan calmly asked so as not to suggest fear or hostility.

Cameron, surprisingly, smiled and gave Logan a soft chuckle, “Nah, it’s fine. You’re all good. I think you just caught my brother a bit off guard, there. He wasn’t exactly expecting there to be anyone in the lobby, and, well, yeah. I think Remy mentioned your name, Rom—no, wait. Logan, right?” Logan nodded quickly. “Yeah, he said you’re the calmer one of the twins when we were talking about family during my tour. It’s nice to meet you, Logan, and thanks for showing Virgil around today. He was super nervous this morning, but he seems to have calmed down now, so I’m glad. He seems to like his classes so far.” Cameron shrugged as Virgil walked back into the lobby, followed by Roman and his therapist. 

Roman’s face lit up when he saw Logan, like he clearly had something to tell him, the same face he always made whenever he was about to spin some small event into some long world-changing dramatic tale. It was a wonder to Logan as to why Roman had never signed up for Journalism. Roman ran over to Logan and immediately started speaking, “Logan! You will simply not believe what I just learned! As it turns out, Dr. Picani is actually our little emo ball of angst’s Dad! Isn’t that interesting? We live in a small town, indeed!” Roman laughed, but something seemed off to Logan. He wasn’t exactly sure but he thought he sensed a hint of anger behind Roman’s words. 

Cameron joined Roman on the laugh as Emile watched the conversation with interest, “Gosh, I can sorta see the resemblance, ya know? You two both talk in a certain, like, manner? Lots of fancy words and stuff.” 

Logan turned to Cameron. “I do suppose you have a point. Roman and I are twins, and we simply happen to have similar mannerisms of speech in which we use more eloquent vocabulary to express our thoughts.” Logan pushed his glasses up on his face as he stood up and turned to Roman. “I believe we should head outside to wait. Remy and his friend will be back from tech theatre soon to pick us up. It would be respectful to wait outside for them, as they are our ride home.”

Roman nodded and Cameron winced and laughed as he heard the name of the two twins’ older brother. “Oh, Remy’s coming? Guess that’s my cue to go, then. C’mon Virgil. You got what Riley asked for?” Cameron turned to  Virgil as Virgil nodded and lifted up a small white pharmaceutical bag with a name on it that Logan couldn’t quite read but assumed it was Riley. “Alright, then, if that’s everything, then, we’ll be off. See ya at home, Emile!” And, with that, Cameron and Virgil walked out the door as Emile waved goodbye to them and retreated to his office. 

 

\------------------

 

The car ride home was uneventful. It was simply Remy complaining about something that occured at tech, which Logan mostly tuned out. The boys entered the house unsurprised to see that dinner had been set on the table by the butler, who had already gone home for the night. Dinner was tilapia, which everyone quietly ate for the first half of dinner in awkward silence. Roman however sat, staring at his food sadly and poking his tilapia, he was making that face he made whenever he wanted something and sulked about it. The face where his eyes looked longing, despaired and distant,  and his mouth formed a still line with a slight droop at one end. The silence that originally filled the air was broken by Logan as he turned to Roman, not willing to sit silently anymore.

“Roman, you’re not being subtle, and you obviously want to talk about it. I can’t stand to watch you sit around solemnly anymore, so please just get whatever is bothering off your chest, please, so you can stop making that face you always make.” Logan put down his fork and kept his gaze straight forward in front of him not glancing at Remy or Roman.

Roman put his hand over his chest and sputtered for a few seconds, making his signature face of great offense. He put his hand down and glared back at Logan. “Okay, yes! You caught me! Yes, I’m irritated! It’s that new kid!! He just sits there silently and suddenly Patton’s all over him! Why?!? He just sat there brooding during lunch today on his phone! Yet  _ somehow _ he got ALL of Patton’s attention!!” Roman threw his hands up in the air, nearly yelling and dropping his fork. 

Remy put down his fourth cup of coffee and turned to Roman with a raised eyebrow. “Oh. Jealous, are we???” Remy’s smirk certainly struck a chord  with Roman as Roman turned a bright shade of red and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. 

Roman stood there silently for a few seconds before sputtering out, “I’m going to bed. See you guys tomorrow.” Roman left the room without another word after clearing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher. Logan continued eating his tilapia as Remy watched him in silence, scrolling through his phone. Logan nearly choked when Remy unexpectedly broke the awkward silence of the room.

“I just got a text from Mom. She said she’ll be home around 9 again.” Logan kept looking at his food and did not miss Remy’s sad sounding sigh at their mother’s absence. Logan looked up at Remy to find a sad, almost empty look on his face while scrolling through his phone. Logan cleared his throat and Remy nearly jumped out of his seat and sat back up, placing a sad half smile on his face. “So… tell me how things went with the new kid for you? Roman seemed pretty pissed about him and I pray for your sake, honey. He wasn’t as much of literal hell spawn as his older brother. He seemed pretty quiet, though, so, I don’t think Virgil could be as much of an asshole as Cameron, but, eh, who knows? So, how was he? Spill the tea, sis!” Remy perked up at his newfound conversation topic and turned to Logan, eager for a response. 

Logan finished chewing his most recent bite of food before replying to Remy’s pending inquiries. “First of all, Remy, I am your brother, not your sister. As for Virgil, you are correct about him. He is incredibly quiet and I do not understand it. I tried theorizing as to why earlier and I did learn that he can speak. So the mystery as to why he does not speak baffles me. He does, however, possess vast musical talent. He plays a variety of instruments and is in many advanced classes. He does this all without saying a word. I don’t suppose his brother mentioned any reasons as to why this might be…?” Logan looked up at Remy while he was doing what Roman and Remy had named the “Logan Thinking Pose,” where Logan folded his hands in front of his mouth and stared at a surface in front of him with a blank, yet thoughtful, expression. 

Remy rolled his eyes and groaned, leaning back in his chair. “No, Cameron didn’t mention much about his parents, where he was from, or his past. Nada. Nothing. He kept quiet about that shit but definitely was NOT quiet about bugging me. I mean, he did seem a bit worried about his brother after we left the room, so I guess the creep has  _ some  _ empathy in there somewhere. Oh! Actually I just remembered he mentioned one thing about Virgil and that was that he and Virgil are adopted, which explains the hyphenated last name.” Remy took another long sip of his coffee before Latte walked over and nudged his hand. Remy sighed and reached down to pet his service dog. “Thank god my little girl was there to save the day. I legit don’t know what I would have done without her. Cameron was a handful and a half.”

By the time Remy had finished speaking, Logan had cleared his plate and was already grabbing a glass of water for his evening medicine. Logan walked over to the refrigerator and filled up the glass, a bit lost in thought. “Remy, it’s rather late and I’ve had a rather long day. I think I shall retire soon, and I need time to think over…” Logan gestured vaguely with his free hand, “...this new information. I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight.” 

Logan silently walked over to the other counter and opened the small white bottle with his name on it that sat on the counter next a few other bottles with pill cases labeling the days of the week for Remy and Roman, since they were more likely to forget to take their medicine. Logan took out two small white, circular pills and swallowed them with water before walking to put away his glass. 

He made his way to the stairs and started walking up when he heard a faint snoring coming from behind him. He turned slightly to see Remy asleep with his head in one hand, phone still in the other. Latte walked up to Remy and licked his hand to wake him up and Remy woke with a start, grasping his phone. Logan turned around as Remy smiled down at Latte and softly pet her head, yawning. 

Logan walked to his room and performed his nightly before-bed rituals, making his bed, showering, brushing his teeth, getting his pajamas on, as well as setting up his backpack and clothes for tomorrow in that order, no  other, unless it was specially called for, attempting to have as few repeats or do-overs as possible. He got into bed and let his thoughts wander as he reflected on his odd day. His eyes slowly closed as he fell into a dreamless sleep, thinking of his friends. He noticed that, yes, there was a shift today. Somehow, things would never be the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this chapter took so long, I really hoped it wouldn't. I decided that with the length I want to aim for for the chapters, trying to post once a week is a bit unreasonable as I have outside activities and school. So I'm gonna try to update every two weeks. However over the next two weeks, I'm going on vacation, but I have a smaller side project started that will also be a multi chapter fic that will be posted to give you guys something to read, while I continue to work on chapter three (which is like 2/3 done). Huge thanks to the beta readers for helping me with this chapter. Also Special shout out to Sparrow FOR DISTRACTING ME WITH YOUR AWESOME ANGSTY AUS. I hope you guys liked the chapter if you see a typo comment telling me or message me on discord @life is pointless#3504 or on intsagram @max_the_heck_up. is there anything else im forgetting? uh i dont think so, so yeah hope ya liked the chapter and thank you all for the support so far, you all motivate me to write more and keep on writing.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!!!

Hey it’s the author!!! I’ve been gone awhile but I’m bringing this series back!!! I’m looking to bring on another author for other parts since I lead a busy life when I’m not writing 😅. Seeing the incredible support has made me want to continue and as I’m looking for someone else feel free to contact me on tumblr @fueled-by-angst-and-rootbeer (my main but I’m gonna start a writing blog soon) or contact me on Instagram @max_the_heck_up if you’re interested! This story is a pretty big project and I would absolutely love some help the next chapter has been done since December but the past few months have slammed me so it’s not fully beta read and I’m going to divide it up since it’s 6k words and so you guys have more chapters! I’ll probablg delete this later but ok just an update I’m not dead I survived my first AP test and life goes on there’s so much more I want to do with this story I just need some help to get there!!!

 

au revoir and please come help my poor soul by applying for a co author position on this story!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing so for the co author position I’ll be giving you a character sheet and a prompt:
> 
> Patton has a low day and has to tell his moms he can’t get out of bed and gets to stay home write about his day home and his relationship with his moms 
> 
> feel free to make this as long as you like but try to shoot for at least 500 words

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first chapter how did i do?? Huge Thanks to everyone who helped especially my beta readers you guys were absolute gems!! So thank you Rose, Emma, and Zoe you guys are the best!!! Well here we have our story set up if you have any questions or want to send me stuff or talk to me my discord is: life is pointless#3504 and i have a server as well which I'll link in a second, my insta is @max_the_spoop_up cuz Halloween but normally it's @max_the_heck_up, but um yeah ok so this story has been in the works for I wanna say two weeks and im super happy and excited to begin this journey with you chapter two is believe it or not: almost done. (good going max, that was a stupid choice) but yeah um here you have it, my first long term fic project. whooooo boy. this is gonna be something i hope this series does well and i hope you all enjoy what ive written (i need it for me ego lmao ;p) but yeah... that's all i guess... 
> 
>  
> 
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/QqWAfPy


End file.
